


Legends meet Demigods (PJO/RotG)

by Linesk0123



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Gen, end of percebeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linesk0123/pseuds/Linesk0123
Summary: What would happen if Percy Jackson meets Jack Frost and the rest of the guardians?...Takes place after the giant war, and after Jack joins the guardians.I don't own any characters from PJO or RotG





	1. 1. Meeting a Nameless Horse of Nightmares

|*3. POV.*|  
Percy Jackson was walking to Central Park to meet his girlfriend, Annabeth, thinking. Lots had happened the past months. He lost his memory, he met some Romans and went to Alaska, he restored his memory, got some new friends and fought against giants at dirt-face herself. Leo died and came back to life, with Calypso. Percy even visited Tartarus... stop, don't think of it. He shook his head. For every day who went by, it was harder to not think of it. If it hadn't been for Annabeth and their friends he might have lost it.  
Percy arrived his destination and sat down on a bench overlooking a little lake. It was winter and freezing. After thirty minutes Percy sighed. She wasn't coming. Percy got up and was about to begin his way home when a noise caught his attention. An advice for the future, if you hear a weird noise think 'what would Percy do?' and do the opposite. Percy went to the noise and saw a boy with a blue hoodie, no shoes, white hair, blue eyes and a staff fighting a black horse, eh, erase that. Fighting a black horse made of dust, who looked like something from a nightmare.

 

|*Percy*|  
When I saw the 14-year-old boy and the horse I asked, "Do you need any help?" I wasn't sure who I asked. The boy looked like a good guy, weird, but a good guy. The horse looked like a nightmare, but at the same time, my father is Poseidon, creator of horses.  
The boy looked odd at Percy and asked, "You can see me?" Now it was Percy's turn to give the boy an odd look "Of course I can see you. You are right there, pretty hard to miss." The horse walked up to me and observed me with curiosity. The boy stiffened like he braced himself for a fight. I overlooked it and focused on the horse. "Hey there," I said, "What's your name?" The horse bowed for me and answered, 'I do not have a name, master'. I smiled a little and said, "Don't call me master, please." The horse nodded and asked, 'What do you wish for me to call you then?' I gave him one of my bright smiles "You can call me Percy, that's what all my friends call me." I tough about it before I added, "Actually it's what all who don't wish to see me dead call me." The horse smiled at me, yes horses can smile, "Then I shall call you Percy." I took a step forward and laid my hand against his nose, much like in that movie How to train your dragon, a movie Leo had made him see. Then there was a bright light and when my gaze once again met the horse, his appearance had changed. The horse wasn't made of dust and fright anymore, but shadow and light, water and ice. The horse bowed for me once again and said 'I am forever in your dept Percy, son of Poseidon. If you need me all you must do is call upon me and I will be there. If I could ask you a favor, tell Frost that I am sorry for my rude behavior. Till we meet again, master.' And the horse disappeared in a flash of light, leaving me with the white-haired boy. I chuckled a little at the horse's last word. I had a feeling he said it just to annoy me, and to tell me his loyalty was with me.  
My gaze went to the boy, whose mouth made an O. I chucked a little "Close your mouth, you might catch flies." He closed his mouth, opened it and closed it again, trying to find words. Finally, he asked, "What happened?" I tried to no laugh, but it was harder then it seemed, "Isn't it obvious? I had a nice conversation with the nameless horse, a bright light, and his appearance was changed." I let it sink in for him before continuing, "Who's your parent? You obviously a half-blood, but I can't place you in a cabin at Camp Half-blood. Are you roman?" "What are you talking about?" he asked, still in shock. Not a demigod. I sighed "Are you a clear-sighted? Seen weird unfathomable things since you were little?" He still didn't seem to understand what I was talking about. I sighed again. I'm making it worse. "Let's start over. My name is Perseus Jackson, Percy for short. What's yours?" "Jack Frost" he answered. I facepalmed. "Please say you were named after that frost-guy," I said, but I already knew the answer. I ran my hand through my hair, muttering "What's next? Santa Claus?" Of course, I jinxed it.  
That's when I saw the flying sled.


	2. 2. Meeting Jack Frost

|*Jack*|  
I was hoping for a normal day. At least as normal it can get when you are a guardian. I was chasing a rough nightmare, and we ended up in a fight. The thing is, even after we beat Pitch, the nightmares were still there in their horse-looking forms. Our, the guardians, number one job for the moment was to hunt them down. We usually do it in pears, but I and North had to split since it was more than one. Then I ended up fighting the nightmare, and I was losing. Then I heard a voice "Do you need any help?" My gaze went to a boy, 17 years old, sea-green eyes and jet-black hair. The boy looked confused from me, to the nightmare horse, and to me again. I was surprised, to say it at least. Some children can see me now, and that's great, but it is common knowledge that when children are around 13 years they stop believing. So that a boy at age 17 could see me. Especially considering that I am the least known of the guardians. "You can see me?" I asked, surprised. Now it was the boy's turn to give me an odd look "Of course I can see you. You are right there, pretty hard to miss."  
The Nightmare walked up to them and observed him with curiosity. I must be delusional. I stiffened a little, ready for a fight. The boy focused on the nightmare. "Hey there," he said, like it actually was a horse, "What's your name?" The horse bowed for him. Did I hit my head? The boy gave the nightmare a little smile and said, "Don't call me master, please." Wait, do they have a conversation? Did the boy hit his head too? The horse nodded and asked, 'What do you wish for me to call you then?' The boy's smile "You can call me Percy, that's what all my friends call me." A second went by and he added, "Actually it's what all who don't wish to see me dead call me." Wait, what? The boy, Percy, took a step forward and laid his hand against the nightmare's nose. I thought the nightmare was going to bite off his hand, but much to my surprise that didn't happen, quite the opposite. Then there was a bright light and I had to look away. When my gaze went to the nightmare, his appearance had changed. It wasn't made of dust, fright, and nightmares anymore, but shadow and light, water and ice. The horse bowed for the boy once again and it seemed it said something to them. Then it disappeared in a flash of light. Percy chuckled a little as if the horse had said a joke. I was alone with the boy with sea-green eyes, named Percy.  
The boy's gaze went to me. He chucked a little "Close your mouth, you might catch flies." I snapped my mouth closed, opened it and closed it again, trying to find words. Finally, I managed to ask, "What happened?" I had a feeling Percy tried to not laugh, "Isn't it obvious? I had a nice conversation with the nameless horse, a bright light, and his appearance was changed." Maybe this is just a dream? "Who's your parent?" he asked, "You obviously a half-blood, but I can't place you in a cabin at Camp Half-blood. Are you roman?" "What are you talking about?" I asked, still in shock. Half-blood? Camp half-blood? Roman? He sighed "Are you a clear-sighted? Seen weird unfathomable things since you were little?" Clear-sighted? What in the name of the moon is he talking about? He sighed again, "Let's start over. My name is Perseus Jackson, Percy for short. What's yours?" "Jack Frost" I answered in a heartbeat. He facepalmed. "Please say you were named after that frost-guy." He ran his hand through his hair, muttering "What's next? Santa Claus?" Ehe, should I tell him? Then we saw North's sled in the sky.


	3. 3. Meeting Santa Claus

|*Percy*|  
The sled half-landed half-crashed right in front of us. Am I dreaming? I pinched myself. Not dreaming. Then a man in red and covered in tattoos at his arms, came out of the sled and said, “Jack! We have to get going. Some nightmares got away.” My mouth hung open. Santa is Russian? Santa exists. I properly on the bad list. I mean I may have made some things explode. Does Santa know of the Greek world? Wait… Stupid ADHD. “I know,” Jack said, “but something happened… and he can see us.” Santa’s eyes went wide, “But he’s 18 years old.” “You know I’m standing right here, right?” They both stared at me, and my natural response was, “What? Do I have something on my face?” Why is it not enough that Greek, Roman, Egyptian and Norse goods exist? Now there is Santa Claus and Jack Frost. Wait, what if there is more. What if every myth is true. No, no, no, I can’t think of that. Deep breath. Why are they staring at me? Hades, they asked me something.  
"What?" I asked. They gave me a look, like I'm losing it. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "Sorry," I said, "ADHD." It didn't look like they understood what I meant. I sighed, "What?" "Sooo," Santa started, "You can see us?" My hand went to my neck, trying to get rid of the headache I was doomed to get. Too much information for my poor brain.  
"Of course, I can see you. It's not like you're invisible." They gave each other a look that said, 'shall we tell him?' I facepalmed, "You're invisible?" They just nodded. "Why can I see you?" I asked them. They gave each other a new look, before Jack said, "Usually children can see us because they believe in us. Do you believe in us?"  
I shook my head, "I didn't, but I guess I don't have a choice now." "Sooo," Jack began, "Why can you see us?" "Don't ask me," I answered, "But to be honest this is not the weirdest thing that happened." "What's the weirdest?" Jack asked. I sighed, "You could ask Santa. If he has a list of everyone, as the story says, then he should have a list of my achievements." "What did you do?" Jack asked, and the look he gave me reminded me of the Strolls-brothers. Santa found a tablet, and I guess he found my name, because he read, "Got your class to swim with a shark, fired a war cannon at the school bus, blew up some schools, blew up St. Helena when he was fourteen, eh, its pages long." I avoided their eyes, didn't need to see their confused looks.  
Jack asked, "How did you blow up St. Helena?" My hand was back on my neck, "I didn't mean for it to blew up, or go MIA," the last part I mumbled under my breath. "Anyways," I said a little too loud, "What was the thing with the horse?"  
"What horse?" asked Santa. Jack avoided Santa's eyes, "I was fighting a Nightmare, and then Percy here came, and he had a conversation with the Nightmare. Then the Nightmare glowed, and the Nightmares appearance had changed. They talked a little more, the Nightmare glowed again and disappeared."  
"He talked to the Nightmare?" Santa asked, and Jack nodded. They looked at me, "You talked to the Nightmare?" Santa asked. Truth or half-truth? "I can talk to horses."


End file.
